roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CamaroKidBB/CamaroKidBB's Top 6 Sniper Rifles
The sniper rifle. An elegant precision weapon meant for the most accurate. This is a list of counting them down! :D For the purposes of this list, I will be classifying sniper rifles as guns that are able to 1-hit headshot regardless of distance with no spread, even if they aren't actual sniper rifles. Why top 6? Because I like to go one step beyondTM. 6. Intervention The starting sniper. This bad boy is the middle line between the powerful .50 BMG sniper rifles, and the more modest but still powerful full-power sniper rifles. It also has the longest torso shot range of the non-.50 BMG snipers, owing to its cartridge being a middle ground. It also fires deceptively fast, but then again, it's from a lot of tinkering with the Hecate II. 5. Hecate II From the fastest firing rifle to the second slowest, we have the Hecate II. It's a .50 BMG sniper rifle that takes forever to rechamber and even longer to reload. It's also a defensive sniper's wet dream, given the high magazine size for the class, at 7+1, and the ability to shoot noobs in the torso at long ranges, and through walls! It also has a huge ass muzzle brake of questionable effectiveness, since it kicks the hardest of the sniper rifles on this list. 4. BFG 50 The original .50 BMG sniper on Phantom Forces, the BFG 50 is a faster handling all around sniper rifle than the Hecate II. However, what sets this rifle apart from all others in Phantom Forces (and this list) is the fact that it is single loading. You have to reload this rifle after every time you fire. However, it is really satisfying to do so after a kill well earned. The recoil is also far lighter than the Hecate II, which means you can actually see the bullet impact at extreme ranges while centered. This makes this rifle ideal for 1,000+ stud shooting, and it's recommended you do it without baltrak, since doing it without actually takes skill. There is also a small variant of the BFG, called the SFG 50. The SFG is also a really great gun to use, and is even better for CQB use, not that I'm recommending CQB use for any sniper rifle. 3. Henry .45-70 While not what anyone would traditionally label as a sniper rifle, the Henry is a great sniper rifle for getting close-medium range headshots, as well as the more-than-occasional close quarters bodyshot. While the iron sights are fantastic, the VCOG is recommended for longer shots. Even then, a lot has to be compensated for, since the Henry is a skill cannon. It's also the fastest firing rifle on this list, which makes it better. It's also the only rifle on this list that can be used on the offensive to fantastic effect, and still have sniper accuracy at longer ranges, just not as good as the other guns on this list. 2. Mosin Nagant This rifle is the most common rifle of WW2, and is the oldest rifle on this list. This gun is a WW2-era sniper rifle that kicks some serious ass. Fastest fire rate in class, great penetration, and fast handling make it the ideal sniper rifle for semi-offensive use. The PU-1 scope is also unique in that it is the only default optic available that is not a 10.0x scope, rather a 3.2x scope. It takes getting used to, but it's worth it once you are good with it. Also the reticle is lovely. It also doesn't help at all that in real life I actually own a Mosin Nagant. A real one that shoots and takes stripper clips. Yeah. Like the BFG, the Mosin has a secondary counterpart called the Obrez. However, unlike the SFG, the Obrez is complete ass and should be avoided at all costs. Honorable Mentions Remington 700 This rifle is modest, to say the least. It is modest in damage, mag size, mobility, and the like. It is not special in many regards, except for the fact that it's a lower rank, worse off L115A3. L115A3 TBH this shit's broken. Like CoR 5 Lee-Enfield broken. It's not on the list because I hate it, not because it's bad, but because it's too good. Nerf this Lito and I can finally rest in peace. He probably won't tho; it's a British sniper. He never nerfs British snipers. AWS The one British sniper that ISN'T broken. While it's fun to toy around with, I had to put it below the Intervention because the Intervention is slightly better. However, that doesn't stop the AWS from being incredibly underrated. Think of it as number 7. 1. Dragunov SVDS This gun is amazing. While granted, it isn't the best sniper stat-wise, again, this is my opinion, which is why the L115A3 is in the pits of Hell and not number one. It also has the highest capacity of all the other snipers, at 10+1 rounds, which sounds overkill, and you'd be right. That said, it isn't necessarily broken. The SVDS has the same mobility and ADS stats as the Intervention with the PSO-1M2 scope, even worse ADS speed than an unscoped Intervention, cannot one-hit wallbang to the head, cannot one-hit torso shot up close, and bodyshotting still carries nearly as much penalty as a bolt-action sniper doing the same. However, this is the kind of rifle I was waiting an eternity to get, and damn if it wasn't worth the effort. Category:Blog posts